U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,019, issued Aug. 31, 1999, teaches an implant for defining a blood flow conduit directly from a chamber of the heart to a lumen of a coronary vessel. An embodiment disclosed in this patent teaches an L-shaped implant in the form of a rigid conduit having one leg sized to be received within a lumen of a coronary artery and a second leg sized to pass through the myocardium and extend into the left ventricle of the heart. As disclosed in the '019 patent, the conduit is rigid and remains open for blood flow to pass through the conduit during both systole and diastole. The conduit penetrates into the left ventricle in order to prevent tissue growth and occlusions over an opening of the conduit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,019 is incorporated by reference herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,956, issued Nov. 16, 1999, discloses an implant with an enhanced fixation structure. The enhanced fixation structure includes a fabric surrounding at least a portion of the conduit to facilitate tissue growth on the exterior of the implant. U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,956 is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,672 issued Feb. 29, 2000 teaches procedures and tools for placing a conduit. U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,672 is incorporated herein by reference.
Improvements in implants continue to be desirable.